Amor Vikingo
by Lissete Abarca A
Summary: One-Shorts sobre la hermosa pareja, Hipo y Astrid. Cuentan las "pequeñas aventuras" por las cuales pasa su relacion despues de que muerte verde explotara y que Hipo se convirtiera en el heroe de Berk. Pasen, lean, tomen un café y comenten... ¡Es gratiis!
1. En diferentes idiomas

Capítulo 1: En diferentes idiomas.

Había pasado un mes desde que los vikingos y los dragones comenzaron a vivir en armonía después de la muerte de Muerte Verde. Todo estaba en paz, tranquilo y armonioso esa mañana.

Esa mañana Hipo había salido a volar con Chimuelo como todas las mañanas, pero esa mañana era especial, esa mañana encontró algo que le recordó a alguien.

Desde el cielo Hipo y Chimuelo vieron un destello azul y no tardaron en ir hacia el destello.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto para sí mismo Hipo mientras se acercaba al destello. Era un hermoso topacio azul que le recordó a Astrid. El ojiverde tomo el topacio, subió a Chimuelo y se dirigieron a la fragua. Hipo tenía planes para ese precioso topacio azul.

Al llegar a la fragua busco un par de alambres y lo amarro alrededor del topacio haciéndolo quedar como dije. Tomo una cuerdita de cuero y la metió en el dije.

Después se dirigió a su pequeño estudio en la fragua y escribió una carta.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba Astrid, pero Hipo sabía perfectamente que Astrid estaba entrenando en el bosque con su hacha, así que se dirigió hacia el bosque con el collar y la carta, pero antes tomo un arco y una flecha y luego se fue directo al bosque para buscar a Astrid.

Astrid estaba entrenando cuando una flecha paso a un lado de ella y se clavó en un árbol frente a ella. La flecha tenía un papel colgando así que Astrid el saco de ahí y la leyó:

_¿Sabías que existen muchos idiomas? Bueno, pues tú me gustas en muchos idiomas. Veras, me gustas tan ruda como el ruso; tan complicada como el inglés; tan extraña como el checo; tan delicada y bella como el francés._

_Pero me gustas tan hermosa como tú misma._

Astrid se sonrojo al terminar de leer la carta, y a pesar de que no tenía remitente sabía perfectamente quien la había escrito. Y justa la persona que la había escrito estaba parada detrás de ella.

-¿Sabías también que eres tan bella como un topacio azul?-Pregunto la voz de los sueños de Astrid.

-Hipo, que lindo.-Astrid se volvió hacia Hipo y este la miraba atentamente con algo en la mano.

El castaño se acercó a la rubia, tomo sus manos y puso algo entre ellas.

-Tal vez no sea tan hermoso como tú, pero creo que es digno de ti.-Dijo mientras separaba sus manos de las de Astrid.

Astrid abrió sus manos y encontró un hermoso topacio azul con una cuerdita de cuero a modo de collar. No pudo evitar abrazar a Hipo.

-Gracias, gracias.-Dijo al oído del ojiverde mientras lo abrazaba. Hipo también la abrazo. Astrid se separó un poco de el para darle un beso en los labios haciendo que Hipo se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-Pregunto Astrid al ver las mejillas rojas de Hipo.

-Por ti, eres tan hermosa.-Respondió sin dejar de ver los ojos de Astrid. La rubia le dio el topacio a Hipo y este le puso el collar a Astrid.

-Ahora eres aún más hermosa.-Dijo, y fue el quien abrazo a Astrid y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a ver la puesta de sol?-Sugirió Astrid aun abrazando a Hipo.

-Claro.-Respondió y ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta un lugar donde se pudiera apreciar la puesta de sol.

Llegaron a un lindo acantilado con pasto y la vista de la puesta era perfecta. Ambos se sentaron en el césped y se abrazaron.

-Je t'aime.-Susurro Hipo al oído de Astrid.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sin inmutarse.

-Te amo.-Respondió Hipo al oído de Astrid.-Te amo en varios idiomas.-Respondió apartándose de la oreja de Astrid. El sol estaba a punto de ceder paso a la noche.

-Yo también te amo.-Respondió Astrid mirando los ojos de Hipo, esos hermosos ojos verdes que le encantaba contemplar.

Astrid no se pudo resistir y beso a Hipo, este tomo a Astrid por la cintura y Astrid tomo a Hipo por el cuello y ambos sellaron aquel atardecer con un tierno beso.

Al terminar su beso, ambos se quedaron un rato más platicando, sentados en la hierba abrazados.

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Bueno, esto será unos pequeños one-shot que son totalmente independientes de las otras dos historias. **_

_**Si les gusto dejen Review opinando, también pueden dejar sus ideas o lo que quieran**_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_


	2. ¿Celos? No, solo lo quiero muerto

Capitulo 2: ¿Celos? No, solo lo quiero muerto.

Mañana tranquila, día tranquilo. Hipo y Chimuelo iban volando entre las nubes, pero no se esperaban que un hermoso y brillante Nadder Azul pasara junto a ellos. Y arriba de ese Nadder iba una hermosa rubia de ojos azul.

Hipo diviso a ambas mas adelante, Astrid le estaba insinuando que ambos hicieran… ¿Una carrera?

Hipo voló a un lado de ella y ambos comenzaron a galopar las nubes. Volando cerca del agua, mirándose y compartiendo unas risitas. Volaron alrededor de toda la isla y aterrizaron en el bosque, cerca del claro de Chimuelo.

Al bajar de sus dragones se sentaron en una roca a platicar, pero sus labios tenían ganas de solo hablar. Pero no lo harían, no ahí, porque ahí estaban sus dragones. Sus dragones arruina momentos perfectos.

Después de platicar casi por una hora, comenzaron el camino hacia Berk, no en dragones, caminando, agarrados de la mano. De vez en cuando se secreteaban al oído y después se daban en la mejilla. En fin, ellos eran unos románticos incorregibles. Se amaban. Punto.

Llegaron a Berk y ambos se fueron a hacer sus deberes. Hipo se fue a la fragua con Bocón, mientras que Astrid fue a acicalar a su vanidoso Nadder.

Hipo comenzó a hacer su trabajo afilando espadas, hachas, arreglando cualquier arma. Justo cuando había terminado e iba a la academia, el vigía dio una señal.

-¡Barco a la vista!-Anuncio el vigía a todo pulmón.

Hipo fue al puerto para ver de quien se trataba, ahí se encontró con Patapez, Patán y los gemelos, quienes también fueron a ver de quien se trataba. Minutos después de la llegada de Hipo, llego Astrid, quien se puso al lado de Hipo en cuanto lo vio. Hipo al notarla a un lado tomo su mano.

El barco al fin atraco, y del salió un apuesto joven casi de la edad de Hipo y sus amigos.

Tenía el cabello profundamente negro y unos ojos color chocolate. Vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro; llevaba pantalones negros y bota café. Era sencillamente guapo.

Al bajar de su navío, se aclaró la garganta y se presentó.

-¡Buenos días, gente de Berk!-Comenzó.-Algunos tal vez conozcan a mi padre, el capitán David, Pero pocos me conocen.-se puso frente a Estoico.-Mi nombre es Jack, Príncipe de la pequeña isla pirata, Calais.-Hizo una reverencia hacia Estoico.-Mi padre me ha mandado como su representante en los juegos Vikingos.-Dijo.-Y estoy encantado de estar aquí.-Regreso a mirar a Hipo, quien estaba a un lado de su padre… ¿Miro a Hipo realmente, o miro a la rubia que Hipo tenia a un lado tomada de la mano?

-Bienvenido seas, Jack, siéntete como en tu casa.-Dijo Estoico.

Todos se dispersaron del muelle para volver a sus labores. Los seis vikingos se dirigieron a la academia con sus dragones. Ese día tocaba ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, del cual se encargaba Bocón, quien todavía no llegaba.

Aprovechando la tardanza del instructor, los vikingos se pusieron a jugar con sus dragones. Brutacio y Brutilda estaban planeando molestar a Patán con las explosiones de su dragón. Ambos subieron a sus dragones y divisaron a Patán con Dientepúa, gritándole como siempre. Estaban preparados, pero ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? Fácil. Brutilda estaba contemplando a Jack desde arriba de su dragón.

-¡Oye!-llamo Brutacio a su hermana hipnotizada.- ¡Brutilda!-Grito, pero no había respuesta por parte de Brutilda.

Brutacio bajo de su dragón, tomo un balde con agua y se lo lanzó a su hermana, que solo así salió de su trance.

-A alguien le gusta el princeso pirata.-Se burló Brutacio de Brutilda, y esta comenzó a perseguirlo hasta tirarlo al suelo y comenzar a golpearlo.

Mientras tanto, en una esquinita de la academia estaban Hipo, Astrid, Chimuelo y Tormentúla. Hipo estaba dibujando algo en su libreta, mientras que Astrid y los dragones miraban atentamente lo que Hipo hacía. Una ráfaga de aire apareció haciendo que las hojas de Hipo se pasaran hasta quedar en un dibujo que Hipo había hecho… sin que su modelo de diera cuenta.

-¿Qué esto?-Pregunto curiosa Astrid quitándole la libreta a Hipo y mirando el dibujo. Hipo se puso rojo al ver quien estaba en el dibujo y al ver quien estaba viendo el dibujo.

Hipo cerró los ojos en espera de un golpe en el brazo que nunca llego, en cambio, sintió un abrazo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? Es hermoso.-Dijo Astrid abrazando a Hipo con la libreta en la mano.

La persona que estaba en el dibujo era Astrid. Aquel dibujo lo había hecho cuando todavía no conocía a Chimuelo, cuando todavía no era nadie, y por lo tanto lo había hecho sin que Astrid supiera.

Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hipo, y entonces llego Bocón. Pero no llego solo, Jack lo acompañaba.

Hipo y Astrid se levantaron y se pusieron con el resto de los vikingos.

-Les presento al príncipe Jack, chicos.-Dijo Bocón.

Todos los chicos rodaron los ojos, pues Jack era demasiado guapo para sus gustos. En cambio Astrid y Brutilda lo miraban atontadas por su belleza, por esos momentos a Astrid se le olvido que era novia de Hipo y contemplo a Jack sin importar lo que dijera Hipo.

-Como sabrán, mañana comienzan los juegos vikingos, a los cuales siempre tenemos islas invitadas, en este caso la isla pirata, Calais, que es representada por su heredero, el príncipe Jack.-Explico. Jack sonrió haciendo que Astrid y Brutilda casi se desmayaran.-Así que hoy suspenderemos toda actividad de entrenamiento para arreglar este lugar.-anuncio.

Todos comenzaron a limpiar el ruedo, a decorar, a arreglar algunos detalles. Hipo y Astrid se encargaron de los dragones, mientras que el resto ayudaba a Bocón con el gran salón y el ruedo.

Todo quedo terminar ya al atardecer, así que fueron al gran salón a pasar el rato. Todos estaban platicando tranquilamente, cuando alguien entra al gran salón y se une a la plática de los vikingos.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludo Jack con simpatía.-Hola, chicas.-guiño un ojo a Astrid y Brutilda, haciendo que Hipo mirara de soslayo a Astrid para ver cómo había reaccionado. Hipo vio como Astrid se sonrojo, y se puso muy celoso del pirata.

-Hola.-Todos le devolvieron el saludo amablemente, menos Hipo, que lo había saludado con tono celoso.

-¿Puedo unirme en su plática? Mis amigos llegan mañana, y no tengo con quien hablar.-Pregunto el sensual pirata. Las chicas sin dudarlo dijeron si y los chicos también, menos Hipo que no respondió nada, pero no le dieron importancia.

Platicaron hasta la hora de la cena, y también en la cena platicaron. Las aventuras que Jack había vivido eran fascinantes. Contó cuando se encontró cara a cara con el Kraken, cuando casi era ahorcado por los ingleses, les conto sobre una aventura que tuvo en el desierto, también añadió varias travesías en compañía de sus amigos. En fin, tuvo suficientes historias para contar mientras anochecía.

Cuando la noche cayó y era hora de dormir, todos los vikingos fueron a sus casas, excepto Jack, que dormiría en su camarote, en su barco. Hipo y Astrid fueron los últimos en salir del gran salón, pues estaban viendo los dibujos que Hipo hacía, la mayoría eran de Astrid, pero la hora de retirarse a sus respectivas casas llegó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto Hipo a Astrid en la puerta del gran salón.

-Claro, gracias.-Respondió Astrid tomando de la mano a Hipo.

Ambos iban contemplando el ambiente nocturno cuando una pregunta por parte de Astrid sobresalto a Hipo.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto repentinamente la rubia de los sueños de Hipo.

-¿Qué?-Hipo se sorprendió por aquella pregunta ¿El, celoso?

-Que si estas celoso.-repitió Astrid.

-¿Celoso, yo?-dijo con sarcasmo.-Solo lo quiero muerto.-afirmo con seriedad.

-No es para tanto Hipo.-trato de calmarlo tomándolo de ambas manos.

-¿No es para tanto?-Hipo alzo la voz un poco, pero no llego a gritar.- ¿Viste cómo te miro? Te juro que me daban ganas de…- No termino la oración a causa de un beso que Astrid le dio en los labios.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, yo no te cambiaría por nada.-Dijo con dulzura, provocando un sonrisa estúpida en la cara de Hipo.

-Yo tampoco te cambiaría por nada.-Dijo Hipo, y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la casa de Astrid, así que aquel beso que Hipo le había dado en la frente a la rubia, había sido el beso de buenas noches para ella. Hipo se dirigió hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa en su cara por lo que Astrid le había dicho.

Pero esa sonrisa seguro no estaría en su cara mañana.

_**Si les gusto dejen su lindo Review, me harían muy feliz.**_

_**Bueno, esta pequeña historia cuenta de dos partes, no se cuando podría subir la otra, pero espero que pronto.**_

_**Si ya no hay nada mas que decir… hasta el próximo capitulo…**_

_**We read in the next chapter**_


	3. ¿Celosa? No, solo la quiero muerta P 2

Capítulo 3: ¿Celosa? No, solo la quiero muerta. (II parte de ¿Celoso? No, solo lo quiero muerto.)

El sol se elevó por lo alto en la desolada isla de Berk; el cielo estaba brillante, el sol ardía con todo su esplendor calentando las almas de Berk y las nubes, esas nubes eran perfectas, esponjadas con sus formas abstractas; eran de aquellas nubes que te dan ganas de elevarte del suelo para acostarse sobre ellas; aquellas nubes eran perfectas para volar sobre dragón, e Hipo no las desperdició.

Despertó muy temprano, bueno, más bien lo despertaron muy temprano para ir a surcar aquellas hermosas nubes; los juegos vikingos empezarían después de las doce de la tarde, así que quedaba tiempo todavía.

Hipo se puso su arnés, subió a Chimuelo y ambos despegaron y se elevaron sobre los tejados de Berk que apenas comenzaban a bañarse con los pocos rayos de luz del sol. Todavía no amanecía por completo, pero ese día era día festivo; todos estaban ya despiertos a esas horas e Hipo y Chimuelo no eran la excepción.

Ahí iban, fraternales amigos surcando las esponjosas nubes, girando, revoloteando; haciendo trucos, vueltas; cayendo en picadas, separados y sonriendo (O tratando, en el caso de Chimuelo); ascendiendo para luego dejarse llevar por una caída libre. Y como ese día sería muy pesado, tuvieron que regresar a tierra después de volar más o menos una hora.

* * *

Mientras que el par de amigos volaban en su territorio, otros andaban cerca del territorio de Hipo, por así decir que alguien platicaba con Astrid; alguien que no le agradaba para nada a Hipo.

Estaban en el puerto de Berk, esperando en arribo de los barcos de Calais. Astrid escuchaba las fascinantes historias que Jack le contaba, a pesar de que frente a ella pasaba su novio volando sobre Chimuelo, pero claro que ellos no la veían; Hipo ni siquiera se le atravesó por la cabeza que Astrid estuviera platicando con Jack.

-¡Lo hubieras visto, Astrid!-contaba el pelinegro levantando las manos dramáticamente describiendo algo descomunal.-Esa cosa tenia cientos y cientos de dientes.-contaba extasiado recordando cuando estuvo frente al Kraken.

-Déjame decirte que tu pulpo gigante no me impresiona.-dijo Astrid.-He visto criaturas más grandes.-añadió con un tono que desafiaba a Jack a indagar más sobre la criatura de la que aquella rubia de ojos azules hablaba.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto recargándose sobre la pared de piedra que el acantilado ofrecía al estar parados en los puertos.- ¿Qué criatura era?

-Podrías adivinar o ¿No?-pregunto Astrid desafiándolo nuevamente.

-Claro que sí, rubita.-Respondió orgulloso.-Solo dime alguna descripción y te digo su nombre.

-Muy bien.-llevo su mano izquierda debajo del codo derecho y puso su mano derecha en la barbilla en posición pensativa, recordando la apariencia de aquel monstruoso dragón.-Era grande, mucho más grande que el pulpo del que hablas.-comenzó a describir a Muerte verde, haciendo que Jack se sintiera ofendido por su comentario sobre el Kraken.-Tenia seis ojos; sus patas eran enormes por su puesto; su color era-no pudo terminar la oración porque Jack la interrumpió.

-Seadragonus giganticus maximus-respondió interrumpiendo la descripción que Astrid le decía del dragón.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Astrid un poco emocionada.

Entonces el vigía avisto barcos cerca de la isla y anuncio a todos con su habitual canto –"Barco a la vista"-.

Astrid y Jack dirigieron sus miradas hacia el océano, donde se podían apreciar las siluetas de barcos piratas; barcos piratas de la isla de Calais.

-Ahora te presentare a mis amigos.-Dijo Jack tomando suavemente del brazo de Astrid, guiándola hacia donde los barcos amarrarían; Astrid, por su parte, se dejó guiar por Jack.

* * *

Hipo había escuchado el aviso del vigía, pero no le dio importancia; sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba y lo último que quería era encontrarse con "El señor pirata", pues tenía otras prioridades; Como, por ejemplo, encontrar a su novia Astrid, a la cual no había visto desde que regreso de volar con Chimuelo.

Se le hacía bastante extraño, siempre después de sus vuelos matutinos con Chimuelo, se encontraba con Astrid para ir a la academia o a la fragua con Bocón; pero ese día no la había visto en ningún lugar.

Ya había buscado en todas partes; en su casa, en la fragua, en la academia, también les había preguntado a los chicos pero no sabían dónde se encontraba la rubia que era, en parte, culpable de la locura de Hipo. Entonces recordó un lugar a donde no había ido a buscar.

El puerto.

* * *

Los tres barcos provenientes de la Isla pirata de Calais ya estaban atracados en el puerto, lo único que faltaba era que sus tripulantes bajar; y no tardaron en hacerlo.

Del primer barco bajaron dos chicos y tres chicas; de los tres piratas chicos solo había uno pelirrojo, los otros dos eran castaños. De las tres chicas solo había una rubia, el resto eran pelinegras y castañas.

En cuanto bajaron del navío vieron a Jack, y se acercaron a saludarlo.

-¡Hermano!-dijo el pelirrojo bajando por una pequeña rampa del barco.-Ya te extrañábamos, tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo alegremente. Se acercó a Jack y ambos se saludaron.

-Exagerado, fueron solo seis días.-respondió Jack con toda tranquilidad.

De Calais a Berk y viceversa se hacían cinco días en barco, pero Jack había zarpado un día antes.

-Pero ¡Hermano! No seas descortés y presenta a la damita.-Dijo refiriéndose a Astrid, quien se puso un poco roja.

-Ah, claro.-dijo Jack.-Ella es Astrid.-La presento con su amigo pelirrojo.

-Hola Astrid.-saludo con un gesto de la mano.-Me llamo Christer.-se presentó con una linda sonrisita.

Del barco emergieron dos figuras saltando y dando vueltas en el aire aterrizando parados al lado de Jack.

-Y yo soy Olav.-Dijo el de la izquierda.

-Y yo Olaf.-añadió rápidamente el de la derecha.

-Y somos gemelos.-dijeron ambos al unísono al mismo tiempo que se sujetaban la brazo con simpatía y alegría.

-Yo soy As-el llamado conocido de Astrid la interrumpió.

Era Hipo, que la llamaba desde el otro lado. Astrid pronto giro su cabeza hacia su novio que la llamaba, y antes de que supiera que pasaba, Hipo ya la tenía entre sus brazos en un abrazo protector con su cuerpo y el de ella formando una especie de "T" girada a la izquierda.

-Astrid.-dijo con alivio soltando a la rubia y tomando sus manos.-Te estuve buscando en toda la isla, ¿Dónde te metiste?-pregunto jadeando y preocupado.

-Aquí.-respondió sin entusiasmo.-acompañando a Jack mientras llegaban sus amigos.-explico.

-Sí, ya vi.-dijo con sarcasmo mirando de forma enojado y aburrido a Jack.

Y del barco que se encontraba detrás de Jack salió una joven de la misma edad de Hipo.

Guapa, alta, su cuerpo tenia de fondo a su largo y lacio cabello rubio. Vestía un vestido rojo ajustado con una pequeña boa de finísimas plumas azules unidas a su vestido a forma de mangas; en la cintura llevaba un cinturón café y junto con este su espada envainada; tenia puestos unos pantalones azules metidos en sus botas café de vikingo que llegaban diez centímetros antes de sus rodillas, de las cuales salían vendajes beige de los cuales en la derecha cubrían el espacio de su bota hasta su rodilla y en la izquierda era más corta. En torno al cuello llevaba un collar de finísimos topacios azules y esmeraldas; en sus brazos llevaba brazaletes de oro; uno en el antebrazo izquierdo, el cual parecía una pequeña serpiente enrollada; el otro lo llevaba sobre unos guantes largos sin manos azules, en los cuales también había vendajes beige.

Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron sobre Hipo en cuanto lo vio, dudando si era realmente él.

-¿Hipo?-pregunto-¡Hipo!-exclamo al reconocerlo y comenzó su camino hacia él.

-¿Camicazi?-pregunto Hipo frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, escrutando a aquella joven de ojos azules que sabía su nombre. Después de buscar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, su cerebro por fin supo quién era ella.- ¡Camicazi!-exclamo al caer en cuenta de que era su amiga vikinga de la infancia; si a infancia se le puede llamar tener diez años.

Hipo soltó a Astrid para ir a abrazar a Camicazi, encendiendo los celos de Astrid.

-Mira nada más cuanto has crecido-Dijo Camicazi apartándose de Hipo para ver a su viejo amigo ahora más grande. Se puso en pose pensativa para ver a Hipo.-Entonces es verdad.-añadió mientras miraba la pierna metálica del castaño.-Muerte verde exploto gracias a ti

-Bueno…-Camicazi lo interrumpió.

-¡Eso fue genial!-Dijo con emoción acercándose peligrosamente a Hipo.- ¡He escuchado la historia cientos de veces!-añadió con el mismo entusiasmo.-Y nunca me canso de ella.

-Eje… ¿enserio?-pregunto tímido.

-¡Si!-exclamo tomando sus manos y levantándolas.-Ven.-Soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar fuera del muelle.-Vamos a platicar a otro lado.-dijo mientras jalaba a Hipo, pasando justo por donde Astrid estaba parada.

La cara de Astrid no mostraba ninguna señal de felicidad, ni sonrisa.

Del barco salieron las otras dos chicas, la pelinegra iba vestida con un vestido negro, un pantalón azul y botas café; su cabello iba sujetado en una apretada trenza. La castaña llevaba una camisa de manta muy ceñida a su torso gracias a un chaleco azul; llevaba dos espadas gemelas envainadas en la espalda y su cabello era muy corto. Su pantalón era azul y por encima llevaba unos botines de cuero café.

Ambas chicas se acercaron a Jack y lo saludaron.

-Jack…-comenzó a decir castaña.-…Tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo.-dijo cerrando sus puños con mucha fuerza.-estoy totalmente tranquilo.-añadió con tranquilidad fingida.

Hipo y Camicazi iban caminando por Berk disfrutando de las maravillas que los juegos vikingos ofrecían, como malabaristas, lanzadores de troncos, vendedores ambulantes y uno que otro puesto de pequeños juegos.

Faltaban aun dos horas para que iniciaran los verdaderos torneos, donde ambos se enfrascarían en una competencia que, para ellos, solo era para divertirse.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Hipo mirando y apreciando todo lo que había en Berk, pero su destino de llegaba estaba ya frente a ellos.

-¿Quieres conocer a alguien increíble?-le pregunto Hipo a Camicazi al pie de las escaleras de su casa.

-Claro.-Respondió ella.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Hipo y ese alguien genial salto sobre ellos lamiéndole la cara a Hipo.

-¡Basta, ya, Jajaja, Chimuelo basta!-Suplicaba divertidamente entre risas mientras era bañado por la lengua del dragón.

Chimuelo al fin cedió a las suplicas de su jinete y lo liberó. Hipo se puso de pie y luego los presento.

-Camicazi, Chimuelo.-Dijo señalando primero a Camicazi y luego al dragón.-Chimuelo, Camicazi.-hizo el mismo gesto pero invertido.

Chimuelo miro curioso a Camicazi de la misma forma que ella lo miraba a él.

-Es…-comenzó a decir.-… ¿En verdad es un furia nocturna?-pregunto señalando al dragón con el dedo índice.

Hipo asintió.

-Guau.-añadió.-Pensé que no existían.

-Aparte de Chimuelo no he visto a otro.-dijo.-Ven pasa.-Hipo entro a su casa seguido por Camicazi y Chimuelo, que veía a la rubia con recelo.

Astrid había dejado a Jack con sus amigos y ella estaba descargando su furia contra algunos inocentes arboles con su hacha.

La fuerza que empeñaba lanzando aquella hacha, era casi suficiente como para partir cinco ramas maduras de una sola estocada.

Las trompetas del inicio de los juegos sonaron y todos los participantes fueron al ruedo donde se llevaría a cabo aquel gran evento.

Estaban ahí: Hipo, Astrid, Jack, Camicazi, Svetla (La chica pelinegra), Kaira (La chica castaña), Los gemelos Olav y Olaf, Christer, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda.

Estaban parados en dos líneas donde se diferenciaban Vikingos y Piratas. Todos gritaban de emoción. Era la primera vez que Calais era invitada a unos juegos vikingos y todos estaban realmente emocionados.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!-Grito Bocón desde una especie de tribuna.-Como todos sabrán, hoy comienza la festividad más esperada de todo el año.-continuo.-¡Los juegos vikingos!-Añadió con emoción.-Y como todos sabrán, siempre tenemos una isla invitada, y este año no fue la excepción.-Dijo con simpatía.-Reciban a los integrantes de la isla pirata de Calais-Dijo.

Los piratas dieron un paso al frente saludando con la mano y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Todos los visitantes de Calais comenzaron a gritonear dando ánimos a sus representantes; por desgracia entre ellos no se encontraba el Capitán David.

-Muy bien, muy bien.-Bocón comenzó a apaciguar a la gente con un gesto de la mano.-La primera prueba se trata de trabajo en equipo. Se harán equipos de dos personas, una de ellas se tendrá que poner una venda en los ojos, mientras que la otra, estará al otro lado del ruedo, dándole indicaciones para ser liberada en menos de diez minutos.-explico el primer torneo.

Eran cuatro días de torneos (Antes de los dragones eran tres) y cada día era dedicada a cada uno. Ese 'primer tiempo' jugarían dos parejas nada más; una de cada isla. Al final del primer tiempo, se vería quienes eran los siguientes en concursar contra el ganador.

La primera pareja fue formado por los gemelos Olaf y Olav por parte de Calais y el primer equipo de Berk estaba formado por Patán y Patapez.

Cada equipo se preparó. De los gemelos, Olav se puso la venda y Olaf se fue al otro lado del ruedo; en el equipo de Berk Patán se fue al otro lado del ruedo a regañadientes, mientras que Patapez se puso las vendas.

Las reglas eran sencillas, guiar con la voz y mandatos a sus compañeros para que llegaran a ellos a través de un laberinto, era fácil. Para los que sabían orientarse.

Olaf y Patán se fueron al otro lado del ruedo, donde fueron sujetados en lo alto con cuerdas para poder ver donde se encontraban sus compañeros y así poder guiarlos.

El cuerno sonó y el juego empezó.

Todos estaban animando a sus equipos, pero, pobres equipos. El juego estaba visto, los gemelos de Calais se comunicaban tan bien que tal vez el equipo de Berk hubiera preferido no participar en esa ronda.

La comunicación entre los gemelos era fluida, precisa y directa.

Mientras que Patán y Patapez, solo no. Patapez era inteligente, eso no se negaba. Pero Patán era horrendamente petulante. Daba indicaciones inconclusas a Patapez por estar pensando en el mismo; su comunicación no era la más… fluida… y Patapez varias veces se golpeó contra uno de los muros de madera del laberinto.

Esa primera ronda fue ganada por Olaf y Olav, quienes celebraron con unos estupendos espectáculos de luces… mágicas… color verde que saltaban de acá para allá en muchas formas y al término de su espectáculo aquellas luces desparecieron dejando una tenue estela color verde con el escudo de Calais: una espada clavada en una piedra.

El segundo juego seria Gemelos contra Gemelos.

Cada par de gemelos de cada isla se pusieron en sus posiciones, Brutacio fue quien se puso del otro lado del ruedo y Brutilda tenía que liberarlo. En cuanto a los gemelos de Calais, ellos cambiaron quedando Olav en el laberinto y Olaf con Brutacio.

La competencia estuvo reñida, pero al final Brutacio y Brutilda ganaron a pesar de que no se llevaran tan bien como los gemelos de Calais, pero ellos se entendían a la perfección.

Los gemelos de Calais se despidieron con una simpática reverencia y regresaron con el resto de sus compañeros.

El próximo tiempo tocaba los gemelos contra Svetla y Kaira.

Esa ronda fue realmente un desastre de ambos equipos al invertir sus posiciones en cuanto s Brutacio y Brutilda, y por poner a Svetla del otro lado y a Kaira con la venda en los ojos. Svetla no se preocupaba realmente por esa prueba hasta había dicho que "Ese jueguito de niños es una pérdida de tiempo" por lo tanto no se preocupaba tanto del paradero de su compañera dando simples señales como "Derecha, derecha, arriba, izquierda" que realmente no le servían de nada a Kaira.

Los gemelos por su parte, ese no fue su mejor juego, puesto que Brutacio no entendía muy bien lo que su hermana vociferaba desesperadamente.

El tiempo se agotó y ambos equipos quedaron descalificados quedando solo un equipo de cada Grupo.

Astrid con Hipo y Jack con Camicazi.

Astrid y Jack fueron los que guiarían desde el otro lado a su compañero, quedando así Hipo y Camicazi destinados a ponerse la venda.

El cuerno sonó y el juego comenzó.

La competencia fue muy reñida. Astrid y Jack daban órdenes concisas y no se andaban con distracciones.

Hipo y Camicazi acataban todo lo que le decían sus compañeros.

-Izquierda, derecha, sigue, sigue, alto, medio vuelta, izquierda.-Eran las ordenes de Astrid a Hipo quien las obedecía a la perfección.

-Derecha, Derecha, muro, vuelta a la izquierda, izquierda, derecha.-Ordenaba Jack mientras Camicazi las cumplía a la perfección.

Hipo y Camicazi llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero solo podía haber un ganador y ese ganador fue Hipo, quien rompió la cuerda accidentalmente haciendo que Astrid cayera en sus brazos con mucho estilo.

Todos festejaron la primera victoria de Berk de distintas formas, como, por ejemplo, cuando Astrid cayó en los brazos de Hipo festejaron en el momento con un beso; en la noche el resto del pueblo fueron al gran salón donde se llevó a cabo una celebración por el comienzo de los juegos y por la victoria del primer ganador.

Un par de horas después los concursantes fueron forzados a ir a dormir, pues el próximo día las competencias no comenzarían en la tarde, sino que comenzarían en la mañana.

Hipo y Astrid iban caminando bajo la luz de las estrellas con las manos entrelazadas, no iban solos, los acompañaba Chimuelo. Ambos iban caminando mientras Chimuelo daba vueltas alrededor de ellos; pero cuando estuvo frente a Hipo se lanzó sobre el comenzando a lamerlo por completo.

-¡Chimuelo!-exclamaba Hipo entre risas. Astrid también comenzó a reír al ver como su novio era bañado por la baba del dragón.

-¿Sabías que a veces me pongo celosa de Chimuelo?-pregunto Astrid en broma.

-¿Ya oíste, Chimuelo?-comenzó a tratar de decirle al dragón entre risas.-Mi novia se pone celosa de ti, eso quiere decir que eres infinitamente hermoso.-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo divertido.

Chimuelo dejo de lamerlo y se sentó con mirada curiosa.

-Te besaría.-dijo Astrid.-Pero estas bañado en baba de dragón.

-Gracias, Chimuelo.-dijo con sarcasmo a su dragón, el cual si hubiera sido humano hubiera arqueado una ceja.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por la reacción del dragón, pero no se podían quedar toda la noche a reír entre ellos y un dragón. Astrid le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla de Hipo tratando de no mojarse de baba de dragón, pero Hipo la abrazo para mojarla a ella también.

-Te quiero.-le susurro Hipo al oído. Luego la soltó y se fue a su casa con Chimuelo, dejando a Astrid con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

El sol salió bañando a todo Berk con sus dorados rayos de luz, comenzando así el segundo día de torneos. Tiro al blanco en caballos.

Los caballos habían sido traídos desde Calais donde tenían un gran rancho de estos.

-Cada quien subirá a un caballo con arco y flechas; cabalgaran por el bosque lanzando las flechas en los blancos que están en algunos árboles del bosque.-había dicho Bocón.-Las flechas de Berk son blancas y las de Calais negras. El que tenga más flechas en el centro del blanco o muy próximas a este, será el ganador de este día.-había explicado el fornido rubio.

Pero eso había sido unos minutos antes de que saliera el sol. Ahora eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y fuerte galopeo de los caballos acababan con la tranquilidad del bosque.

Los integrantes del grupo de Calais llevaban desde pequeños galopando a caballo, pero los de Berk llevaban ya algún tiempo montando dragones, que era casi lo mismo a unos tres años de equitación.

Todos los caballos eran Islandeses* por su resistencia a climas duros.

Las flechas iban de acá para allá, al principio se dificulto un poco por parte del equipo de Berk que muy poco practicaban tiro al blanco, pero en cuanto a cabalgar fue pan comido para los jinetes de dragones.

En el equipo de Calais Kaira era la mejor en tiro al blanco, era ganadora de infinitas medallas en esa disciplina, pero en cuanto a la equitación no se le daba muy bien después de un accidente que había tenido con un caballo cuando era pequeña. En cambio Jack era el mejor jinete puesto que él tenía un pequeño rancho de ponis, pero en cuanto tiro al blanco no siempre daba en el blanco. Los gemelos Olaf y Olav se tenían que subir a un solo caballo para hacer la combinación perfecta entre equitación y tiro al blanco perfectos, pues Olav era aficionado a los animales, sobre todo a los caballos; mientras que Olaf era un consumado deportista. Pero de todo el equipo, Svetla y Camicazi hacían la diferencia al ser ambas la combinación perfecta entre equitación y tiro al blanco acertando así la mayoría de sus flechas en el blanco.

El equipo de Berk no era un desastre completamente; se habían entrenado un poco en tiro al blanco, algunos eran muy buenos y otros más o menos, pero eran jinetes excepcionales ya que volar sobre dragones era _volar_ sobre el dragón manteniendo el equilibrio perfecto para no caer, estar siempre atento y nunca perder la concentración y para ellos cabalgar era algo muy sencillo, pues el caballo estaba entrenado específicamente para eso, para galopar mientras alguien intenta lanzar una flecha a un blanco pintando en madera.

Conforme se iban acabando las flechas de un integrante del equipo tenía que regresar a ruedo para esperar a los demás.

Ese fue el torneo que más duró, entre que se llevaba a cabo la competencia e iban a contar las flechas. Pero al final solo un equipo seria el ganador.

La contabilización de las flechas fue hecha y solo hubo un ganador.

-¡Calais!-exclamo Bocón con entusiasmo.

Esa noche la festividad se llevó a cabo en el campamento donde estaban hospedados los piratas de Calais; sacaron un buen lote de botellas de ron, las cuales se terminaron entre brindis y pláticas.

Jack y Camicazi estaban un poco alejados del festejo, platicando sobre los juegos.

-Casi me caigo del caballo.-dijo Jack, el cual estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.-comento Camicazi, que estaba parada frente a Jack.

-Eres cruel ¿Sabes?

-Si.-dijo.

Jack soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Camicazi.

-Nada.-respondió Jack con la vista perdida en las estrellas.

-Te pasa algo.-dijo tratando de indagar más sobre la situación de Jack.

-Claro que no.-replico.

-Te conozco, te pasa algo. Dímelo.-dijo casi exigiendo.

-No te lo puedo decir.-dijo casi gimiendo, como si le doliera algo que estuviera ocultando.

-Ah, es decir que no me tienes confianza.

-No, no es eso.-Dijo apresuradamente el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces, que es?-pregunto Camicazi, en su voz se oía un ligero tono de enojo.

-No es nada para preocuparse.-dijo. Mintiendo.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices.-dijo con indiferencia fingida.

Ambos se quedaron otro rato mirando las estrellas. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto atormentaba a Jack? Fuese lo que fuera, Camicazi no lo sabía y eso la irritaba al no saber que atormentaba a su amado Jack.

* * *

La luna brillo toda la noche y era la hora en que el sol hiciera su aparición por el este, y con el siguiente torneo y último en cuanto a torneos convencionales, pues el próximo día seria torneo de carreras de dragones.

-¡lanzamiento de hachas!-había anunciado Bocón hacía apenas media hora.

Pero en ese momento, todos estaban lanzando hachas contra troncos.

Era más "masacre de troncos con hachas" que lanzamiento de hachas; al final de la prueba, todos los troncos quedaron reducidos a añicos.

Pero, cada equipo tenía su fuerte. En Berk, por ejemplo, Astrid, que todos los días entrenaba con su hacha.

En Calais, estaba Svetla, que era muy buena en tiro al blanco, era fuerte y era buena combinación para esa disciplina.

Las hachas volaban por todo el ruedo, y solo aquel que rompiera más troncos seria el ganador.

Llego a su fin, teniendo por ganador a Calais nuevamente.

Mientras los ciudadanos de Calais que habían ido a ver los juegos celebraban en el campamento después del juego de ese día, los concursantes se preparaban para el próximo día.

Y era por eso que estaban en la academia con los dragones.

Hipo y Astrid estaban enseñando a los piratas a volar sobre un dragón.

Para fortuna de los vikingos, los piratas estaban aprendiendo muy bien, pues los dragones estaban ya entrenados para no atacar.

Todos los dragones eran Nadders. ¿Cómo los habían conseguido? Era problema de los vikingos, no de los piratas.

-Deben mantenerse en equilibrio y sujetarse bien de la montura, un movimiento en falso y podrían caer directo al suelo.-explico Astrid.-… o al océano.

-Astrid, no los asustes.-Dijo Hipo.

-No los estoy asustando, le estoy diciendo que deben hacer para no morir.

Pero era demasiado tarde, los piratas estaban con el terror en la cara. Por los dioses, eran piratas, no debían tener miedo de nada. Pero no, caer de la espalda de un dragón les daba miedo, valiente puñado de marineros de agua dulce.

-No deberíamos tenerle miedo a caer de la espalda de estos dragones ¿Cierto?-pregunto Jack a un lado de un Nadder azul.-ellos nos salvaran ¿Cierto?

-Algo así.-Dijo Astrid.

Hipo con una sonrisa rodó los ojos por la respuesta de Astrid.

-Claro, se han ganado su confianza.-Hipo el calmo.

-Entonces…-comenzó a decir Olaf.

-¿Ya es todo por hoy?-Termino Olav.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron.

-Si.-Respondió Astrid.

-Entonces…-Esta vez fue Olav quien comenzó la oración.

-¿Quieren ver, todos, algo espectacular?-termino de decir Olaf

Todos respondieron con un unánime "si" y se sentaron al pie de la pared del ruedo como los gemelos habían ordenado.

-¡Damas y caballeros!-Dijeron al unísono los gemelos.- ¡Pongan mucha atención!-continuaron.-esto no lo verán en otra parte.

Y entonces, comenzaron a hacer un hermoso espectáculo de luces verdes. Era hermoso. Las chispas volaban de la punta de sus dedos, mientras ellos daban piruetas en el aire. El humo verde se expandió con una hermosa luz. Ya era de noche, por lo tanto aquel espectáculo era hermoso.

Las chispas verdes comenzaron a ascender dando vueltas, para terminar explotando iluminando todo el ruedo. Los gemelos eran hechiceros, y su magia de ambos era verde y sabían cómo controlar aquellas chispas mágicas.

Todos miraban asombrados aquel espectáculo que los gemelos les presentaban, ellos amaban hacer eso.

Luego de una hora de jugar con chispas, todos se tenían que retirar a dormir.

Jack, Kaira y Svetla, estaban fuera del campamento sentados al pie de un árbol, platicando sobre algo que atormentaba a Jack desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tienes que decirle.-decía Kaira a Jack, quien estaba sentado don los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, mirando sus piernas.

-Es que… ¿Y si lo arruino todo?-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

-Estoy completamente segura de que eso no sucederá.-animo Svetla.

-Todos puede pasar, Sve.-replico Jack.

-No seas pesimista.-Ese fue de Kaira.-Si piensas negativo, actúas negativo.

-Creo que tendría que armarme de valor para decirle.-Suspiro.- ¿Por qué todavía recuerdan a Mary, verdad?

-Sí, pero esto no será igual.-dijo Kaira.

-De las malas experiencias se aprende ¿No?-Svetla puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Jack.

Y claro que sería una mala experiencia lo que Jack vería a continuación.

Jack había tomado una ramita y comenzado a garabatear en la tierra cuando alzo la vista y vio a Camicazi jalar a Hipo por el dorso de la mano hacia el bosque, haciendo que Jack rompiera la pequeña ramita.

-No te pongas celoso, Jack.-comenzó Kaira.-Camicazi me dijo que era solo un amigo, que no era nada serio; se conocen desde que eran pequeños.

-Además el castaño bonito tiene novia.-dijo Svetla.

-¿Castaño bonito?-preguntaron Jack y Kaira al unísono.

-Está lindo, a mí me gusta. Tal vez le clave una flecha a su novia.-dijo con tranquilidad, como si estuviera diciendo que los árboles son verdes.

Ambos la miraron con una ceja levantada y la boca en una mueca chistosa.

Hipo había acompañado a Astrid hasta la casa de la rubia, y de regreso a su casa en la colina se encontró a Camicazi, quien lo invito al bosque y antes de que pudiera responder, lo jalo de la mano hacia el espeso y oscuro bosque de Berk.

-Él me gusta ¿sabes?-comento Camicazi a Hipo mientras ambos caminaban en el bosque.

-Y parece que tú a él.-respondió.

Camicazi se sonrojo ligeramente llevando sus manos hacia atrás.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto.

-Si, también Astrid lo cree.-Respondió Hipo esbozando una sonrisa que Camicazi le devolvió.

-Astrid. La apruebo para que sea tu novia.-dijo en broma

-Con o sin tu aprobación ella sería mi novia.-respondió con el mismo tonito de voz con el que Camicazi le había hablado.

-Ya tengo sueño.-dijo Camicazi entre bostezos.

-Yo también.-Contesto el castaño.

-Vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos hablando.-propuso Camicazi.

-Claro. ¿Sabes? Tal vez le diga a Jack que dé el primer paso por ti.-Hipo sonrió inocentemente, tal vez esperaba un golpe en el hombro, pero se le había olvidado que era Camicazi y no Astrid.

-Si lo hicieras tal vez te amaría. Él es muy tímido a veces.-dijo.-Y creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de él.

-¿Estás diciendo que los tímidos somos atractivos?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Algo así.-respondió con una sonrisa perezosa.

Ambos siguieron hablando sobre lo que era atractivo en Jack mientras regresaban a Berk. Al llegar ambos se fueron a sus respectivos campamentos y hogares y durmieron en la espera del sol.

* * *

El sol salió opacado por nubes de tormenta, pero eso no detuvo las competencias. Al salir el sol todos se reunieron en el ruedo, los vikingos subieron a sus respectivos dragones y los vikingos a los Nadders con los que habían trabajo la tarde anterior.

La carrera consistía en darle una vuelta entera a la isla adentrándose por el bosque, pasando por las salientes de rocas cerca de la playa y regresar al ruedo. Sin contar tratar de no ser derribados por los fuertes vientos de una inminente tormenta de nieve.

La carrera comenzó, todo iba bien, hasta que la tormenta comenzó.

Hipo y Jack iban a la cabeza seguidos por Astrid, Svetla y Camicazi cuando la tormenta comenzó a azotar a medio recorrido de carrera, después de pasar por las salientes de roca. La nieve llegó y los cegó dejándolos casi a la deriva.

Los que iban atrás de ellos encontraron la forma de regresar al ruedo. Pero los que iban más adelantes se las vieron difícil.

Astrid, Camicazi y Svetla aterrizaron y con ayuda de Astrid regresaron a Berk por un atajo. Todos estaban en el gran salón con la esperanza de que los participantes regresaran vivos. Las tres chicas que recién había regresado entraron y pronto fueron recibidas y también bombardeadas con preguntas sobre Hipo y Jack.

-¿Hipo no ha regresado?-pregunto Astrid después que le preguntaran por el paradero del castaño.

-No.-respondió Estoico.

-Hipo…-dijo casi en un susurro.

Astrid se levantó de la mesa en donde estaba sentada, corrió por Tormentúla y se adentró en el bosque a pesar de las muchas personas que trataron de detenerla, pero ella había hecho caso omiso de lo que le decían, ella iría por él.

Y Astrid no era la única desaparecida, pues Camicazi ni siquiera había llegado. Se había escapado antes de que Astrid y Svetla llegaran al gran salón. Se dirigió al bosque para buscar a Jack. Y lo encontró. Después de haber soportado el frio y los fuertes vientos encontró a Jack en la nieve inconsciente con el Nadder azul a un lado de él protegiéndolo de la nieve.

Con ayuda del dragón, Camicazi llevo a Jack a una cueva cercana donde improvisó una fogata con ramas que había dentro de ella. Se sentó a un lado de la fogata y reviso el pulso de Jack, quien comenzó a recuperar un poco la conciencia. Camicazi estaba sentada y tenía la cabeza de Jack sobre su regazo.

Jack abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Camicazi, esbozó una sonrisa y luego dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

-Viniste por mí.

-Si.-contesto dulcemente Camicazi acariciando el negro cabello de Jack.

-Te quiero…-dijo sin fuerzas y luego volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

Por otro lado, Astrid buscaba a Hipo entre el frio bosque. Los vientos ya habían disminuido un poco, pero eso no evito que Tormentúla no mantuviera el equilibrio, chocando contra un árbol dejando a Astrid inconsciente tirada en la nieve.

Astrid abrió los ojos con dificultad y miro unos hermosos ojos verdes viéndola. Se sentía un poco más calientita, pero todavía estaba aturdida por la caída. Sentía como acariciaban su cabello rubio. Y oía los contentos ronroneos de un dragón. El lugar donde estaba apenas era alumbrado por una tenue fogata, pero la iluminación era suficiente para ver que estaba en los brazos de Hipo.

* * *

La suerte de Astrid era tan buena, que había caído cerca de la cueva donde Hipo y Chimuelo se habían protegido de la tormenta. Hipo miro como Tormentúla caía desde lo alto y corrió con Chimuelo en su auxilio.

Encontró a Astrid inconsciente y la subió a Chimuelo para llevarla a la cueva. Con las dificultades que tenía al no tener mucho musculo y tener los pocos que tenía congelados por el frio. Nada de eso le impidió subir a Astrid a la espalda de Chimuelo y llevarla a ella y a su Nadder a la cueva.

Una vez dentro se sentó y puso a Astrid en su regazo; le coloco su chaleco de piel en el cuerpo y la abrazo para darle un poco más de calor.

-Hipo…-susurro Astrid a fuerzas quince minutos después de haberse caído de Tormentúla.

-Astrid-dijo Hipo.-Estas bien, no te preocupes.

-Ya sé que estoy bien.-dijo con el mismo esfuerzo.-Estoy contigo.

Hipo sonrió y la abrazo más contra su pecho.

* * *

La atormenta comenzaba a atenuarse, pero todavía no era seguro salir. Jack y Camicazi se abrazaban dentro de una cueva apenas iluminada por las llamaradas de una fogata medio extinta. Ambos sabían lo que querían, pero uno tenía que dar el primer paso.

Y fue ahí cuando Jack se enfundo en una armadura de valor y le dijo a Camicazi aquello que había callado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Camicazi…-comenzó a decir.-debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con suavidad.

-T-tú... m-m-me….-dijo con los nervio casi ganando la competencia.-Yo… solo quería decirte… q-que… te… quiero.-dijo al fin.

Camicazi se sonrojo haciendo dudar a Jack.

-Yo también.-contesto Camicazi.

-¿enserio?-pregunto con un poco más de confianza.

-si, desde siempre.-la rubia sonrió y Jack también.

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Jack con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Si!-exclamo Camicazi y lo abrazo a un más.

* * *

La tormenta termino y los que estaban dentro de las cuevas salieron.

Jack y Camicazi regresaron tomados de las manos y Astrid e Hipo regresaron volando en Chimuelo y Tormentúla.

Todos los recibieron alegremente y después de eso, dieron por anulada la carrera de dragones y anunciaron a los ganadores de los juegos vikingos.

-¡Calais!-anunció Bocón haciendo entrega del trofeo al equipo de piratas.

La celebración duro lo que restaba del día y toda esa noche también.

Al día siguiente tenían que partir de regreso a Calais, pero antes se despidieron.

-Nos vemos luego, Hipo.-dijo Camicazi a Hipo ya en el puerto.

-Claro que si.-respondió el castaño.

-Tenías razón.-dijo Camicazi y después de un abrazo a Hipo se fue a un lado de su novio Jack.

Astrid llego al puerto cuando los barcos recién habían zarpado y se despidió de los piratas con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Estabas celosa de Camicazi?-pregunto Hipo a Astrid.

-Claro que no, yo confió mucho en ti.-respondió Astrid.-Pero era en ella en quien no confiaba.

-Pues ya no tienes por qué estar celosa, soy todo tuyo ahora.-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-Siempre fuiste todo mío.-Astrid se acercó a Hipo y le dio una beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no veo tu nombre sobre mi.-Dijo Hipo rodeando los hombros de Astrid con sus brazos.

-Eso no importa, eres mío.-dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla.-Pero cuando quieras te lo escribo.

-Tú siempre tan posesiva, una de las cosas de ti que me enloquece.-dijo y luego le toco al darle un beso en los labios.

**_¡Dioses!_**

**_Primero, primero. Les agradezco a TODOS sus Reviews, en serio. Gracias de corazón. Me sacaban las lágrimas con las cosas que escribían, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Segundo. Perdón por la tardanza, me dio un bloqueo, pero al fin lo termine. Espero que les guste, y realmente ha sido lo más largo que he escrito._**

**_Si al final le faltan detalles pues fue porque me dio flojera escribir mucho, además era de noche (me gusta escribir de noche) y el sueño llegaba._**

**_Bueno… ya saben, si les gusto dejen un Review, pasen la historia a sus amigos, tómense un cafecito y sean felices._**

**_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creo que eso es lo que impulsa a seguir escribiendo y mejorar. Ustedes son como el combustible que se necesita para que un cohete vaya hasta la luna. Realmente, muchas gracias a todos._**

**_Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir… Hasta la próxima mini historia._**


	4. Heridas, Piratas y Princesas

Capítulo 3: Heridas, Piratas y Princesas.

En Berk todo era… frio y vikinguezco, a excepción de ese día, bueno, ese día si era muy frio, estaban en pleno invierno y la nieve cubría toda la isla. Ese día, muy temprano, un vikingo y un dragón salieron a volar como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

Era perfecto, el cielo era de ellos dos; las nubes esponjosas eran perfectas para volar y dejarse llevar por el viento… pero ese día el viento se pasó de fuerte y los arrastro fuertemente hasta el bosque, haciéndolos lastimarse gravemente, en medio del bosque.

Aquella ventisca había llegado también a Berk, algunos cerraron sus ventanas, otros siguieron haciendo sus deberes y los chicos de la academia se preguntaban dónde estaba el jefe de entrenamiento.

* * *

Chimuelo recupero la conciencia minutos después de la caída y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Preocupado, el dragón corrió lo más rápido posible al pueblo en busca de ayuda. Para su buena suerte, Estoico estaba en el gran salón y cuando el jefe vikingo vio preocupación en los grandes ojos del dragón, lo siguió a toda prisa junto con Bocón.

Chimuelo se detuvo un par de metros lejos de su jinete para no lastimarlo más. Cuando Bocón y Estoico lo miraron, rápidamente lo tomaron en brazos y corrieron, literalmente, hasta la aldea.

Con la duda en la cara, los chicos de la academia fueron a buscar a Hipo a su casa, pero cuando llegaron a la casa de la colina, lo único que vieron fue un desesperado Estoico con un malherido Hipo en brazos y un Bocón apresurado a ir por los doctores de la aldea.

Los chicos se quedaron esperando a Bocón para indagar en la situación. No esperaron mucho, dolo fue cuestión de unos minutos. Cuando llego, Astrid lo detuvo.

-¡Bocón! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada.

-No puedo decirte ahora, Astrid.-Bocón se liberó de la mano de Astrid y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Astrid y los demás se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde Bocón había entrado. Unos minutos después, se escucharon fuertes alaridos de dolor que hicieron sobresaltar a los jóvenes vikingos, sobre todo a Astrid. Los alaridos sonaron varios minutos más; cuando terminaron y Bocón salió, Astrid se puso delante de Bocón.

-Bocón ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Nada.-Anunció el fornido vikingos.-Todos váyanse a sus casa.-dijo y luego se retiró hacia la fragua.

Astrid se fue a su casa inconforme. Una vez ahí tomo su hacha y cuando se dirigía al bosque escucho nuevamente aquellos alaridos que le taladraban los oídos, sabía perfectamente de quien eran, pero prefirió alejarlos de su mente y se adentró al bosque.

Astrid no estaba de humor para entrenar, así que solo anduvo deambulando por el bosque. Se fue a un acantilado que le daba perfecta vista del puerto y el océano. Minutos después regreso a su casa con aquel pensamiento ¿Qué le había pasado a Hipo? Pero cuando llego al pueblo, justo cuando abrió la puerta, los alaridos volvieron a hacerse presentes escuchados como un débil eco a la distancia en donde se encontraba Astrid, pero para ella, fue como si hubiera estado a la puerta de la casa de donde salían.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente que Hipo había tenido volando sobre Chimuelo; Astrid todavía no sabía que le había pasado, pero los alaridos habían disminuido al tercer día.

Esa mañana todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el vigía anuncio con su particular canto –"Barco a la vista"-

Astrid estaba en un acantilado cerca de la torre del vigía y cuando escucho el aviso miro rápidamente hacia donde el vigía había dicho. Y en ese instante reconoció aquel navío.

La rubia corrió rápidamente hasta el muelle. Para cuando ella había llegado a los puentes de madera, el navío apenas se estaba alistando para amarrar, pero antes de que el navío amarrara, dos de los tripulantes saltaron al muelle.

-¡Jack, Camicazi!-Exclamo Astrid.

-Astrid.-Dijo Jack jadeando. Camicazi había estado todo el viaje corriendo de un lado a otro, preocupada por Hipo.- ¿Qué paso con Hipo?-pregunto después de haber tomado aire.

-No lo sé, Bocón se niega a decirme.-contesto con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Sea lo que sea, Camicazi parece decidida a averiguarlo ahora.-dijo señalando a Camicazi que ya se encontraba lejos del muelle.

-¿Qué saben ustedes de Hipo?-pregunto Astrid mientras ella y Jack caminaban hacia la casa de Hipo.

-Pregúntale a Camicazi, fue a ella a quien le llego una carta de Estoico y después de eso me dijo que teníamos que venir urgentemente.-contesto mientras recordaba lo sucedido poniendo cara de malos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-Astrid se desvió del tema.

-Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando le llego la carta, a las cuatro con cinco ya estaba en mi cuarto tirándome de la cama.-dijo con serenidad.

Astrid trató de sofocar una risa, pero no pudo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de él?-pregunto Jack.

-¡Absolutamente nada!-respondió con derrota.-Bocón no me quiso decir nada y Estoico no ha salido de su casa desde entonces.

-Bueno, creo que lo descubriremos enseguida.-Jack señalo la casa de Hipo frente a ellos.

A Camicazi le faltaba poco para trepar y entrar por una ventana, pero cuando llego Jack y Astrid, Estoico abrió la puerta y Camicazi entro como rayo a la casa.

-Pasa, Jack. Astrid, perdón, pero no puedes pasar.-dijo Estoico.-Son ordenes de Hipo.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir.- ¿él está bien?-pregunto.

-Si.-dijo para no preocuparla.

Después de que Jack entrara a la casa, Estoico cerró la puerta dejando a Astrid en el porche hundida en sus pensamientos. Hipo había ordenado que no la dejaran pasara ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ya no la quería o qué? Astrid alejo esos pensamientos y se fue a volar un rato con Tormentúla.

* * *

Camicazi había entrado corriendo a la habitación de Hipo y cuando lo vio en la cama se tranquilo un poco al darse cuenta de que le podía hacer más daño.

-Hipo…-Dijo en un hilo de voz acercando cuidadosamente al castaño.

-Vinieron.-contesto él.

Hipo no estaba tan mal en esos momentos, pero cuando recién se había accidentado estaba fatal. En ese momento, tenía algunos rasguños de las ramas; le habían quitado la camisa para vendarle una horrenda herida que tenía en la espalda y parte del abdomen. En su cara había más heridas pequeñas que ya habían cicatrizado. Tenía su pie lastimado mientras que el muslo de la otra pierna había sido alcanzado por una roca filosa. Y en sus hombros tenia moretes y rasguños. Al pobre chico lo habían hecho molidillo.

-¡Dios mío, Hipo!-Exclamo un poco horrorizada de ver a su amigo enfundado en vendas.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Oh, guau.-dijo Jack al entrar a la habitación y ver a Hipo.

-Me accidente mientras volaba con Chimuelo, pero ya estoy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, amigo, esto no se ve nada bien.-comento Jack acercándose.-Tienes todo el cuerpo vendado.

-Se veía peor antes cuando estaba sangrando a chorros.-dijo con sarcasmo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo cuando casi te partes por la mitad?-pregunto sorprendida Camicazi.

-¿Astrid sabe que te paso?-pregunto Jack cruzando los brazos, sabia la respuesta, pero de todos modos pregunto.

-No. Y por favor no le digan, no quiero que se preocupe.-respondió.

-¿Mas?-pregunto con exaltación el pelinegro.

-Hipo, Astrid está hecha un manojo de preocupación y tú no le quieres decir.-dijo Camicazi.- ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

-No lo sé.-dijo soltando un suspiro y haciendo una mueca de dolor.-Me duele hasta respirar.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que estés mejor, Hipo.-dijo Camicazi sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-Jack volteo a mirar a Camicazi con una ceja arqueada.

-Que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se recupere.-Camicazi resalto cada silaba mientras miraba fulminantemente a Jack.

-Lo que digas, encanto.-dijo intimidado.

-No tienen por qué hacerlo.-comento Hipo.-Estaré bien pronto.

-No importa, nos quedaremos hasta verte correr nuevamente sin dolor.-Camicazi sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias.-Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Astrid?-pregunto Jack a un lado de la ventana.

-No le digan cual es mi estado, por favor. Tal vez cuando este mejor ella pueda verme sin explotar en preocupación.

-Está a punto de explotar en preocupación.

-Ustedes podrán encontrar la manera de no decirle nada.

-¿Dónde está Chimuelo?-pregunto Camicazi al no ver al dragón.

-Él es otro Astrid.-contesto con sarcasmo.-Esta en el establo de atrás, mi padre solo lo deja verme en las noches para dormir aquí.

Estoico entro a la habitación de Hipo con algunas vendas en las manos y algunos ungüentos de olor a rayos.

-Jack, Camicazi ¿Nos permiten?-pregunto cordialmente Estoico. Jack y Camicazi asintieron, se despidieron de Hipo y salieron por la puerta.

-¿dolerá?-pregunto Hipo.

-Solo un poco.-Respondió Estoico y comenzó a retirarle las vendas a su hijo.

Astrid se había ido a la Academia mientras Jack y Camicazi habían hablado con Hipo, así que ambos se quedaron solo platicando camino al muelle.

-¿Cómo se lo ocultaremos a Astrid?-pregunto Camicazi.

-Encontraremos la forma.-Jack rodeo a Camicazi con su brazo Izquierdo y esta al ver la mano de Jack vendada se liberó de ella.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Me lastime cuando me tiraste de mi cama.-contesto con toda naturalidad.

-¿Me perdonas?-Camicazi puso ojitos de perrito de triste

-Claro que si.-Jack volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la sien.

Un par de horas se encontraron con Astrid.

-¿Qué paso con Hipo?-pregunto apresuradamente antes que nada.

Jack y Camicazi se miraron el otro al otro hasta que Camicazi se decidió a responder.

-Hipo está bien, Astrid.-Camicazi iba a proseguir, pero Jack la interrumpió.

-No, Camicazi, no hay que mentirle a Astrid.-dijo Jack con tono serio.-Astrid.-se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia.-Astrid, Hipo no quiere que lo veas en la condición que esta.-dijo reuniendo fuerzas, Astrid tal vez reaccionaria mal.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué le pasó?-pregunto con voz trémula.

-Astrid, Hipo solo no quiere que te preocupes.-prosiguió Camicazi.

-Pues la próxima vez que lo vean.-Astrid sentía la garganta caliente.-Díganle que estoy muy preocupada y enojada con el.-dicho esto, Astrid se alejó de ellos refunfuñando y conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hipo a hacerle eso?

-¿Hicimos lo correcto?-le pregunto Jack a Camicazi.

-Creo que si.-Respondió mirando como Astrid se alejaba.-Le dijimos la verdad y creo que Hipo se sentirá feliz por eso.

* * *

-¿Qué hicieron que?-pregunto Hipo exaltado una vez que ambos le contaran lo que le habían dicho a Astrid y su reacción.- ¡Dioses, mejor me hubieran matado!-dijo levantando con dificultad lo brazo en una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que nos equivocamos en decirle a Astrid.-Dijo Jack.

-O tal vez hicimos mal en decirle a Hipo.-añadió Camicazi con una sonrisa inocente que se borró al ver la expresión de su novio.

-Hipo, tranquilízate.-Jack hizo un intento fallido de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-Hipo se giró hacia Jack haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor; gracias al ungüento que su padre le había puesto le dolía menos la herida.

-Trataremos de arreglarlo, no te preocupes.-Dijo Camicazi.

-Es que se nota que no la conocen.-contesto Hipo con sarcasmo.-Ella es la persona más terca que conozco.

-¿Pues qué no ves a Camicazi?-pregunto en susurro Jack, como si quisiera que Camicazi no lo oyera.

-Está bien.-dijo Hipo dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.-Solo traten de que no quiera matarme.

-Terminar de matarte.-Corrigió Jack.

-Descuida, Hipo, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.-Dijo Camicazi y luego Jack y ella salieron de la casa.

Y se encontraron con Astrid yendo al bosque. Jack y Camicazi se miraron el uno al otro y luego la siguieron.

Mala idea.

Astrid se había dado cuenta de que la iban siguiendo, sabía quiénes eran y no quería verlos en ese momento. Fingió que no sabía que la seguían y entreno como si nada. Hasta que se precipito a sacar su hacha de un árbol y lanzarlo contra Jack, que solo por sus rápidos reflejos pudo esquivar el hacha a tiempo o sino Astrid hubiera partido su cráneo como un melón.

-¿Ahora que me van a decir?-pregunto Astrid con voz trémula.- ¿Qué no me quiere volver a ver?

-No, Astrid, _no_.-dijo Camicazi.

-El solo no quería que te preocuparas.-añadió Jack

-¿No quería que me preocupara ocultando lo que le pasa?-Las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir de los ojos de Astrid.

-Astrid, cuando el este… mejor… te explicara todo.-dijo Jack.

-¡Que me lo explique ahora!-unas pequeñas lagrimas surgieron de los ojos azules de Astrid.

-Astrid, por favor, tranquilízate.-dijo Camicazi.-Por los dioses, Hipo no quiere que lo veas como está ahora por temor a que te preocupes; él no quiere ser una carga para ti, él no quiere que te preocupes por él.-Camicazi comenzó a acercarse a Astrid.

-Astrid.-interrumpió Jack.-Debes entender que él te quiere mucho y no le gustaría que tú te desvivieras por el.-dijo.

-Él debe entender que yo también lo quiero mucho y por eso me preocupo por el.-dijo Astrid

-Y él está feliz de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.-Jack sonrió encantadoramente.

-Él te quiere mucho.-dijo Camicazi.-Y no quiere que sufras por su culpa.

Astrid se quedó pensativa un rato. Jack y Camicazi tenían razón, Hipo la quería demasiado como para dejar que ella sufriera por su culpa. Pero ella no sufriría, ella amaba a Hipo, y no era sufrimiento hacer lo que fuera para que él se sintiera mejor.

-Bueno…-comenzó Jack.-Ya está empezando a oscurecer deberíamos ir a la dormir ¿no?

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí un rato mas.-Astrid tomo su hacha y la lanzo contra un árbol.

-Descansa.-dijo Camicazi y luego ella y Jack se fueron hacia su barco.

Jack y Camicazi iban a dormir en el camarote del barco, claro que Jack iba a dormir en el sillón y Camicazi en la cama.

Aquel camarote era elegante a lo pirata con sus alfombras rojas y cortinas color vino. Al entrar al camarote se encontraba un escritorio y una silla con unos grandes ventanales tras de estos; a la derecha se encontraba una puerta doble que daba a la habitación donde estaba una gran cama y un sillón, un armario y unas pequeñas mesitas.

-¿Crees que podamos resolver esto?-pregunto Jack ya acostado en el sillón.

-No lo sé.-respondió Camicazi desde la cama.

-Los dos son muy tercos.

-Pero Astrid causa miedo en Hipo.

-Y otras cosas más.-aventuro Jack con un poco de lasciva en su voz

-Jack…-reprimió Camicazi para que el pelinegro dejara sus malos pensamientos a un lado. Jack era un encanto, sí. Pero tenía ese lado pervertido en lo más profundo de él que Camicazi adoraba, a pesar de no aceptarlo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.-dijo ofendido

-¿Yo que causo en ti?-Ahora era Camicazi la que tenía el tono lascivo en su voz

-¿enserio quieres saber?-pregunto Tímido

-Si.-Camicazi respondió firme.

Jack agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras para que Camicazi no pudiera ver su cara del color de un tomate. Después, fingió un bostezo

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Como tú digas.

-Sueña conmigo.

-Tú también sueña conmigo.

-Siempre lo hago.

Y luego ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Ya era de día, y Jack y Camicazi iban a ir a hablar con Hipo sobre la conversación que habían tenido con Astrid.

Ambos pasaron a la habitación de Hipo y lo encontraron escribiendo algo.

-¿pueden darle esto a Astrid?-dijo Hipo mientras arrancaba la hoja de la libreta, la doblo y luego se las tendió. Camicazi lo tomo

-Claro, pero ¿Qué es?-pregunto Jack mirando la hoja que Camicazi sostenía.

-Es una carta.-respondió sencillamente

-Dudo que con una carta se arregle lo que… nosotros…hicimos.-dijo Camicazi.

-No es para arreglar nada.-Hipo sonrió inocentemente

-Entonces ¿para qué es?-pregunto Jack.

-¿No puedo escribirle una carta a mi novia?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Camicazi.

-Nos vemos luego.-termino Jack la oración.

Hipo se despidió de ellos mientras salían de su habitación

Una vez afuera, ambos fueron a buscar a Astrid. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

Habían buscado en la academia, en el bosque, en su casa, en la fragua, incluso le habían preguntado a Estoico, pero él no sabía nada. Era como si Astrid hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Comienzo a preocuparme por Astrid.-dijo Camicazi.

-Yo también.-respondió Jack.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al bosque otra vez.-sugirió Camicazi.

Cuando ambos iban a comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque, una luz verde llego hasta ellos. Era una carta de los gemelos Olav y Olaf.

-¿Una carta de Olav y Olaf?-pregunto Jack perplejo.

-Hay que ver que dice.-Dijo Camicazi, entonces abrió la carta y esta se elevó frente a ellos.

_Para: Jack William Davidson._-Decía. Las cartas mágicas que los gemelos enviaban eran muy complejas, pues solo se podía poner un solo destinatario.

_Jack, Camicazi._

_Astrid, la novia del castaño bonito según Svetla, fue secuestrada por Dan "Barba gris" Harrison. Lo vimos cuando salimos a pescar. La rubia estaba en la cubierta amarrada al mástil. Díganle a Hipo, rápido. Sabes de lo que Barba Gris es capaz._

_Atentamente: Olaf y Olav._

-Esto es mal, muy mal.-dijo Jack con los ojos desorbitados después de leer la carta.

-Pero ¿Qué quiere Barba Gris?-pregunto Camicazi angustiada.

-No lo sé, creo que él ni conoce a Hipo.-Jack estaba realmente desconcertado.

-¿Deberíamos decirle?-pregunto Camicazi con preocupación.

-¿Decirle que a quién?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hipo!-exclamo sorprendida Camicazi.

-Veo que ya te sientes bien, amigo.-dijo Jack ocultando la carta.

-Jack, Camicazi ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hipo. Ya podía caminar, pero tenía algunas vendas y tenía el torso vendado aun, pero llevaba puesta la playera.

-Hipo, no te vamos a mentir, tienes que saberlo.-dijo Jack. El sincero y encantador Jack.

-¿Qué debo saber?-indago Hipo.

-Barba Gris secuestro a Astrid.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hipo preocupado-Pero ¿Cómo? Además, ¿Quién es Barba Gris?

-No lo sabemos.-respondió Camicazi.-pero tenemos que averiguar para que se la llevo.

-Barba Gris es un pirata malo.-dijo Jack.-Es ese tipo de piratas que deshonran el título de Capitán Pirata. Él es lo más despreciable del mundo.-dijo Jack. Si el príncipe pirata intentaba calmar a Hipo, estaba haciendo mal su trabajo.

-Tenemos que ir por Astrid.-dijo Hipo decidido.

-Nosotros iremos por ella.-dijo Camicazi, poniéndose frente a Hipo.

-Iremos todos.-propuso Jack.-Pero no será fácil encontrarlo.

Hipo lanzo una mirada hacia su casa.

-Sera fácil si vamos en algo que tenga buen olfato.-dijo mirando a ambos piratas con astucia.

* * *

Allá iban, Hipo, Camicazi y Jack, sobre dragones. Hipo claro estaba que iría con su mejor amigo Chimuelo, él nunca se separaría de él, el lazo que los unía era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y perder a alguno de los dos, sería como romper el mundo del otro a la mitad. Camicazi y Jack iban sobre Nadders entrenados.

-¿Podrían identificar el barco de Barba Gris?-pregunto Hipo.

-Si no reconoces la bandera de Barba Gris, no eres un pirata.-respondió Jack.

-Bien.-dijo Hipo.- ¿Puedes rastrear el olor de Astrid, amigos?-pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo rugió en afirmación.

-La dulce Astrid.-Dijo Jack.-Cuando la vi me recordó a Camicazi.-decía como si estuviera solo.-Esos ojos azul hermoso; su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que enamora; y su cabello como seda rubia, tan perfecto.-decía con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Camicazi no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, salto de su Nadder hacia el Nadder de Jack y se puso frente a él; luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Hipo tosió incómodamente.

-perdonen por interrumpirlos, pero creo que luego de rescatar a Astrid tendrán mucho tiempo para besarse.-dijo con tono sarcástico.

Camicazi volvió a su Nadder. El trio continúo su viaje en búsqueda de la secuestrada Astrid.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el navío de Barba Gris, Astrid estaba encerrada en uno de los camarotes de la nave. Había pensado en saltar por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado lejos de Berk. Había tomado un alambre e intentado abrir la puerta, pero no había funcionado.

-Perfecto.-musito mientras golpeaba la pared.

Astrid había salido muy temprano a recoger leña con su hacha cuando unos extraños hombres comenzaron a seguirla. Ella había tratado de llevarlos a una trampa, pero ellos eran los que tenían la trampa preparada para ella. La acorralaron y luego, amordazada, la llevaron hasta la nave de Barba Gris.

Desde que había abordado el navío se habían dirigido a ella como "princesa". Ella no comprendía nada, pero habían tratado de ponerle un lindo vestido y ella no se había dejado. Así que de castigo la habían encerrado.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alto y robusto con la cara llena de cicatrices; sus ropas estaban muy sucias, tanto que casi no se sabía de qué color eran; su barba, descuidada y gris. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros. Era muy tétrico.

-Me dijeron que no te querías poner este lindo vestido.-dijo con el vestido azul en la mano. Su voz era tan profunda y a la vez repugnante.

-Y no lo hare.-respondió Astrid tajante.

-He sido muy paciente contigo, princesa, pero mi paciencia se agota.-dijo acercándose a Astrid.- ¿Te vas a poner el vestido sí o no?-pregunto enseñando sus dientes podridos.

-No.-respondió secamente.

-Ya veremos si no.-dijo.

Y entonces se lanzó contra Astrid, pero esta reacciono a tiempo y con un movimiento rápido corrió al corrió al otro lado de la habitación. Barba Gris la miro con rabia y luego comenzó a perseguirla. Astrid corrió ágilmente por todo el camarote hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, Barba Gris se acercó y la tomo por el pelo y la hizo mirlarle.

-Nos has causado muchos problemas, pequeña.-dijo mientras veía como Astrid forcejeaba contra él.

-En primer lugar, no soy una princesa.-dijo tratando se zafarse de la asquerosa mano del pirata.

-Oh, claro que no eres una princesa, no ahora.-respondió.-pero cuando seas ofrecida al príncipe de una isla pirata y él te acepte, te casaras con él y te convertirás en la princesa y yo tendré muchísimo oro.-dijo.

-Estás loco si crees que aceptare casarme con ese príncipe pirata del que hablas.-dijo aun forcejando.

-¡No me importa si quieres o no!-exclamo el pirata lanzando a Astrid contra el sofá.- ¡Te casaras con él y yo seré millonario!-Apunto a Astrid con su sucio dedo.- ¡Ahora ponte este vestido y deja de quejarte!-exclamo lanzando el vestido sobre Astrid.

-¡No!-respondió firmemente.

-Vamos a ver si no.-Dijo Barba Gris lanzándose nuevamente contra ella.

Esta vez Astrid no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y ahora se encontraba bajo Barba Gris; sentir su peso sobre ella la hacía enfurecer, pero no podía quitárselo de encima. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como le quitaban las botas y desabrochaban su cinturón. Astrid comenzó a gritar y forcejear contra el peso de Barba Gris, pero era inútil.

El Pirata comenzó a retirar la falda de Astrid con mirada lasciva y cuando estuvo a punto de deshacerse de su pantalón y blusa, se escucharon fuertes detonaciones en la cubierta superior; pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su tarea. Y entonces, la ventana del camarote exploto provocando una nube de humo gris, y de esa nube, apareció un Furia Nocturna y un chico castaño de ojos verdes, realmente encantador y atractivo con sus perfectas pecas.

-¿Es así como tratas a las princesa, Barba Gris?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¡Hipo!-exclamo Astrid aliviada de ver a Hipo, ignorando las vendas del muchacho.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Barba Gris con rabia, levantándose del sillón y desenvainando su espada.

-No te importa.-contesto tajante.-Pero si no quieres que destruya tu barco, dame a Astrid y te dejare en paz.-dijo con tono severo.

-Jajaja.-se rio.- ¿Crees que me intimidas, muchacho?-pregunto burlándose.-Esta chica me hará millonario.-Volvió a levantar a Astrid del pelo.

-¡Hipo!-grito Astrid.

-¡Suéltala!-ordeno Hipo con enojo.

-¿O si no que?-se burló el asqueroso pirata.

-O si no te partiré a la mitad.-dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

Era Jack, y tenía su espada desenvainada y lista para atacar a Barba Gris.

-¿Tu?-pregunto burlonamente.-No eres más que un simple príncipe pirata, una vergüenza para la sociedad pirata.-dijo con desprecio.

-¡Cállate!-grito Jack con furia.

-¿Y si no quiero?-volvió a burlarse.

-Entonces se hombre y lucha.-Jack blandió su arma contra Barba Gris y lanzo una estocada tratando de no lastimar a Astrid.

-¿Tanto les importa esta perra?-dijo después de esquivar el ataque de Jack.

-¡Cállate, maldita basura!-grito Hipo con enojo.

-¡Así no se trata a una dama, Barba Gris!-exclamo Jack blandiendo nuevamente su espada hacia él.

-¿Una dama?-pregunto. Miro a Astrid forcejeando y mirándolo fulminantemente. Barba Gris la puso contra la pared y él se colocó frente a ella, muy cerca de su rostro.-Pero si ella no tiene nada de dama, más bien es una _puta_.-dijo.

Luego escucho un sonido sordo y a continuación sintió el frio acero en su garganta.

-Si sueltas a la chica.-decía una voz misteriosa. La persona que se había unido llevaba una capa negra y una máscara de cuero en sus ojos; sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes negros de cuero.-No morirás ahora.-dijo firmemente.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto con su voz podrida.

-Tu peor pesadilla.-respondió la figura misteriosa.-Ahora suéltala si te gusta tu cuello en su lugar.-dijo.

Astrid miraba a aquella persona tratando de averiguar quién era. No podía ser Camicazi, ella tenía los ojos azules y la persona que tenía una espada en el cuello de Barba Gris tenía los ojos verdes.

-Como quieras.-dijo Barba Gris comenzando a darse vuelta y de pronto lanzo a Astrid hasta el otro lado de la habitación, desenvaino su espada y arremetió contra el persona extraña, pero esta la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Astrid!-exclamo Hipo y el y Jack corrieron por ella.-Astrid, Astrid, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hipo preocupado mientras Jack lo ayudaba a poner en pie a Astrid.

-¿Quién eres sabandija?-pregunto enfurecido Barba Gris.- ¿Y porque la máscara?

-¿Eso importa?-pregunto burlonamente lazando una estocada hacia Barba Gris.

-Me gusta saber quiénes son mis victimas.-Barba Gris sonrió mostrando sus asquerosos dientes.

-Que bien, pero yo no seré tu victima.-La persona misteriosa bloqueo el ataque de Barba Gris con maestría y luego salto hacia un lado y pateo fuertemente los muslos del pirata; pero este solo dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Pero que cobarde eres, pequeña.-dijo Barba Gris.

-Entonces ahora que sabes que soy una chica, creo que te enfureciste más por ser un macho orgulloso ¿cierto?-dijo con desdén la chica misteriosa.

Barba Gris no respondió, solo levanto su espada por encima de su cabeza y lanzo una estocada hacia la chica de la máscara como si su espada fuera un hacha. La ojiverde de la máscara evadió el ataque saltando a un lado y golpeando a Barba Gris en la cara. Esta vez había caído, pero no inconsciente.

Jack e Hipo miraban la pelea desde el otro lado con Astrid aun inconsciente. Jack había querido ir a ayudar a la persona misteriosa, pero Hipo lo había detenido.

Enfurecido, Barba Gris tiro de uno de los pies de la extraña persona haciéndole caer. Ambos comenzaron a luchar en el piso; Barba Gris era fuerte y robusta, pero la chica era ágil y rápida.

Entonces la misteriosa figura diviso una botella de vidrio tirada y comenzó a tratar de ir por ella. Barba Gris, sin saber lo que su oponente tramaba, trato de mantenerla en el piso, pero la chica le dio una bofetada y se dirigió a la botella, la tomo, y mirando a Barba Gris con desprecio lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. La chica se puso de pie.

-Rápido, deben salir de aquí.-dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con curiosidad Hipo a un lado de Astrid.

La chica de la máscara ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto.-Te me haces, vagamente familiar.-dijo y luego miro a Jack.-Tu, pelinegro lindo ¿Conoces a una rubia de ojos azules que esta allá afuera sobre un Nadder?

-Si.-respondió.- ¿Por qué?-pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-Pelea muy bien.-dijo la enmascarada.

-¿Por qué la máscara?-pregunto Jack.

-¿Acaso está prohibido usar mascara?-pregunto con astucia.

-Bueno…No.-respondió desconcertado.

La persona enmascara sonrió, se despidió a lo pirata y luego se lanzó hacia el mar. Jack se acercó al agujero por el que se había lanzado, pero no vio nada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto.-Dijo Hipo subiendo a Astrid a Chimuelo.

Jack se acercó para ayudarlo, y luego ambos se dirigieron a la cubierta donde Camicazi había noqueado a todos los piratas.

-Peleas muy bien.-dijo Jack subiéndose al Nadder.

-Gracias.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos piratas despegaron del barco y tomaron camino hacia Berk, siguiendo a Hipo y Chimuelo.

-Oigan.-dijo Camicazi.- ¿No vieron a una persona enmascarada?-pregunto

-Sí. ¿Por qué?-pregunto Jack.

-Me ayudo contra los piratas.-respondió.

-Dijo que peleabas bien.-tercio Hipo.

-Oye, Hipo, creo que la bella durmiente ya está despertando.-observo Jack a Astrid.

-Astrid.-dijo Hipo casi en un susurro mientras Astrid se acomodaba.

-Hipo.-dijo.- ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?-pregunto con las manos sobre su frente.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Astrid?-pregunto Jack.

-Solo que un pirata me secuestro.-Contesto. Después de analizar bien sus recuerdos, al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- ¡Hipo!-grito golpeando al castaño en el brazo.

-¿Qué te hice ahora?-pregunto sobándose el brazo.

-Me preocupaste.-contesto, pero en lugar de volverlo a golpear, lo abrazo por la cintura.-Y luego me rescataste.-apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Cuando Astrid abrazo más fuerte a Hipo, lastimo su herida haciendo que Hipo llevara su mano a su abdomen y frunciera sus gruesas y perfectas cejas en una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Astrid quitando las manos del torso del castaño.

-Me accidente con Chimuelo.-respondió con una mueca de dolor.

Entonces, Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Eso, por preocuparme.-dijo después de golpearlo.

-¿Y no hay ningún por todo lo demás?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Tal vez.-respondió.

-Oigan, ya llegamos a Berk.-dijo Jack.

Los cuatro aterrizaron, Jack y Camicazi se despidieron de los vikingos y se dirigieron a su barco.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-dijo Astrid señalando severamente a Hipo con el dedo acusador.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Hipo levantando las manos en tregua.

-No decirme que te pasa.-dijo.-si te lastimas, yo estaré ahí.-continuo.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer.-dijo.-Pero quita ese dedito acusador, por favor.-pidió.

Astrid dejo de apuntar a Hipo. Luego, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Gracias.-le dijo al oído.

-Ni lo menciones, princesa.-contesto Hipo.

Astrid golpeo nuevamente a Hipo en el brazo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el castaño adolorido.

-Por no dejar que me enterara del accidente.-respondió.-Y esto.-Tomo a Hipo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso en los labios delicadamente.-por todo lo demás.-termino.

-Astrid, prométeme que siempre que vayas al bosque, llevaras a Tormentúla contigo.-dijo Hipo mirando como el Barco de Jack y Camicazi se alejaba de la isla.

-Te lo prometo.-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.-Pero tú prométeme que si te vuelves a accidentar, me lo dirás.

-Te lo prometo.

Astrid abrazo nuevamente a Hipo hasta que este gimió de dolor a causa de su herida; Astrid rápidamente se separó de él.

-Perdón.-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes.-dijo con las cejas fruncidas de dolor.-Ven, vamos a ver si no se volvió a abrir.-Dijo.

Astrid e Hipo entraron a la casa de la colina. Astrid había ignorado todo el tiempo los pequeños rasguños que Hipo tenía en la cara, y cuando se dio cuenta de ellos, comenzó a besarlos para, según la creencia, quitarles lo rojo e hinchado.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Primero, gracias del tamaño de un Seadragonus giganticus maximus por sus Reviews. Me impulsan a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. ¿Les gusto que Jack y Camicazi regresaran? ¿Podrían averiguar quién es la misteriosa figura? ¿Ustedes también creen que Hipo es la cosa más tierna, torpe, hermosa y perfecta del mundo? xD_**

**_Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir. Nos leemos en otra ocasión J_**


End file.
